legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Koji Minamoto
Koji Minamoto is a hero hailing from the Digimon Universe, primarily from the Digimon Frontier(season 4) continuum. He is voiced by Steve Staley. His persona is similar to Matt from Adventure and Zero Two; both have a sort of a "lone wolf" attitude, both disagree with the leading DigiDestined basically frequently, and both have Garurumon incarnations. Only differences are is that Matt has a Digimon; Gabumon, who can Digivolve into Garurumon and onward, and Koji uses the spirits of light to transform into Digimon forms. Powers and Abilities *'Light Embodiment '- Koji is the carrier of the Spirits of Light, and by utilizing his D-Tector Digivice, he can undergo "Spirit Evolution" to become either Lobomon, KendoGarurumon, BeoWolfmon, or MagnaGarurumon. *'Lobo Kendo' (Licht Sieger, Deu: Light Victor): As Lobomon, splits the opponent in two with the Licht Schwert. *'Zwei Sieger' (Deu: Two Victors): Connects the two Licht Schwert and then cuts the opponent into many pieces. *'Howling Laser' (Licht Kugel, Deu: Light Ball): As Lobomon, gathers energy to the weapon on his left wrist, and releases it in a burst of light energy. *'Strahl' (Deu: Ray) *'Chaos Field': As Lobomon, a unison attack with Duskmon. *'Shining Burn Slash': As Lobomon, a unison attack with Agunimon. *'Howling Star' (Speed Star): As KendoGarurumon, charges at extremely high speed, cutting the opponent to pieces with the Claymore Wings. *'Lupine Laser' (Solar Laser): As KendoGarurumon, absorbs light energy through his mouth, then spews it out right at the critical point. *'Cleansing Light' (Licht Angriff, Deu: Light Attack): As BeoWolfmon, assaults the opponent with several homing missiles fired from the Roland 2, then brings them down with its main armament in a powerful combination of heavy fire. *'Frozen Hunter' (Zweihänder, Deu: Two-hander): As BeoWolfmon, swings the Beo Saber at subluminal speed from overhead, instantly cutting the opponent to pieces. *'Beo Saber' (Trinität, Deu: Trinity): As BeoWolfmon, attacks the opponent with the Beo Saber. *'Feral Fire' (Machine Gun Destroy): As MagnaGarurumon, conducts a simultaneous firing of all his guns at all the locked targets, then violently pulverizes the main target at high speed. *'Starburst Hunter' (Starlight Velocity): As MagnaGarurumon, accelerates to speeds that exceed the subluminal and reach the superluminal level after detaching the Charge Phantom, then erases everything that comes in contact with any of the bands of light. *'Magna Missiles': As MagnaGarurumon, consecutive missiles are launched at the opponent. Can be fired from either his flying unit, "Sniper Phantom", or "Strike Phantom". *'Magna Rockets' Digimon Forms Lobomon Lobomon is Koji's Digimon form from the Human Spirit of Light. He is a Warrior Digimon who possesses power over Light which bears the might of AncientGarurumon. The lavender parts all over his body are Saint Amethyst, in which holy light is contained. Due to the holy light, the amethyst retains its extraordinary hardness as long as it keeps its righteous spirit, but the second a negative spirit arises in the possessor, it becomes brittle. Lobomon is the possessor of a chivalrous spirit that puts its life on the line for the things it believes in, and hates injustice. Because Lobomon is taciturn and doesn't really like to concern himself with others, he often has the impression of being cold and unfeeling, but he is actually a kind-hearted warrior. He wields the "Licht Schwert" (Deu: Light Sword) light swords. KendoGarurumon KendoGarurumon is Koji's Digimon form from the Beast Spirit of Light. He resembles somewhat of MetalGarurumon, but has a white and light blue colour scheme. This was the first Beast Spirit to be used. Koji had trouble controlling the spirit, but not as bad as Takuya with BurningGreymon, the Beast Spirit of Flame. KendoGarurumon is an Android Digimon. He possesses power over Light which also bears the might of AncientGarurumon. He is capable of moving at extremely high speed, perhaps because he was discovered on an optical communication Net, so he slips through the bullets to get close to the enemy, and then his sharply-pointed Golden Claws and Clasher Fangs tear through those he considers evil without wasting breath on discussion. As the possessor of a righteous heart becoming the name of Garmr, who fights with the war god Týr at Ragnarok in Norse mythology, KendoGarurumon's feelings of hatred for evil are stronger than that of others. Although he will never obey those whose hearts are even slightly evil, once he has sworn his allegiance to someone he will never betray them. KendoGarurumon wields the Claymore Wing Wing-blades on his back. BeoWolfmon BeoWolfmon is the form Koji achieved by fusing both his spirits together via Fusion Evolution (which is totally different from Digimon Fusion's "DigiFuse", which involves 2 or more Digimon becoming one). BeoWolfmon is a Warrior Digimon. He possesses power over Light that has transcended legend by inheriting all the might of AncientGarurumon and acquiring unknown abilities. He is a strong-armed warrior that possesses both the wildness of a beast and the intelligence of a human, and can easily swing down its double-bladed greatsword "Beo Saber" (Trinität, Deu: Trinity) with one hand. In battle, BeoWolfmon coolly sizes up the situation and fights without getting heated up, but he believes in the way of the warrior, of fighting for his comrades and challenging strong opponents. He has the "Roland 2" missile pod on his left hand for use in long-range combat, and specializes in both long-range and short-range combat. MagnaGarurumon MagnaGarurumon is Koji's Unity form. This form is achieved when Koji Unifies the Spirits of Light, Darkness, Thunder, Water, and Steel. MagnaGarurumon is an Android Digimon. He is a Transcendent-species Digimon that possesses power over Light which is said to have surpassed even the might of the Ten Legendary Warriors. MagnaGarurumon specializes in moving at light speed, and when his aviation unit is equipped, he is able to fly at subluminal speeds. Also, his "Charge Phantom" chest armor, his long-range firing "Sniper Phantom" on his right arm, and his mid-range firing "Strike Phantom" on his left arm are capable of being detached, although this decreases a portion of his firepower. By spinning at high altitudes, the "Laser Sights" on MagnaGarurumon's chest are capable of locking onto all anti-air and anti-ground targets, so as soon as he spins at an extremely high altitude and confirms his targets, he commences a full-scale attack. It seems that it's already too late to escape from MagnaGarurumon. Fire Rebellion Storyline Fire Rebelion: The Search for Rarity Koji will appear in Act II: Wraithmarsh as a new character with Hesh, Kobin, Bastila, Charlie Cole, Bokomon, Chiro, Jinmay, Sergeant Folley, Alex Mason, Atton, Carth, Gwen, Kevin, and T3-M4. He will be a member of Task Force 142's Ebon Hawk crew after temporarily transferring from the Order of the Just. He will first appear along with Luna, Mason, and the Brotherhood of Steel, encountering Mustang after Harper, Hesh, Ben, and Foley retaliate against the Flying Dutchman in Wraithmarsh, and arrives to scold the group for their carelessness and ignorance towards the moral balance and the Dutchman as he prefers his privacy, and for nearly breaking one of the laws of the Southern Hero Alliance. Allies and enemies Friends: Task Force 142, Delta, Mustang, Koichi (Twin brother), Takuya (reluctantly), Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi, J.P, Bokomon, Neemon, Seraphimon/Patamon, Ophanimon/Salamon, Cherubimon/Lopmon, David "Hesh" Walker, Charlie Cole, Bastila Shan, Chiro and Jinmay, Sergeant Foley, Hunter 2-1, Mason, Atton, Carth, Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Crew of the Ebon Hawk(both Revan and Surik's), The Spirits of Light, Fourth Echelon, Sam Fisher, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Big Macintosh, Braeburn, Scootaloo, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Flash Sentry, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Sunset Shimmer(formerly/decieved), Avatar Korra, Bolin, Tenzin, Kya, Commander Bumi, Raava, Elias Walker, Cody Hida, Logan Walker, Keegan P. Russ, Rorke(formerly), Irving Lambert, Soap, Master Sergeant Sandman, Chief Lin Beifong, Tonraq, Katara, Zuko, Woods, Spongebob, Flying Dutchman, B-4D4. Neutral: Andriy Kobin(claims he could do better), Reaver, Discord, Fegelein(doesn't trust him yet), Dan(doesn't think his "behavior" is up to par), Argit, Snipps and Snails. Enemies: Lucemon, Darth Malak, Lucien Fairfax, Zhao, Tactimon, Rorke, Extremist Coalition of the Fire Nation, Crusadermon and Dynasmon, Mercurymon(Former), Ranamon(Former), Grumblemon(Former), Arbormon(Former), Duskmon(Former, now allied as Duskmon was Koichi), Darcmon, Hipagriffomon, Murmukusmon, Ornismon, Kalhed Al-Assad, Vladimir Makarov, Almagro, General Shepherd. Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Shape Shifters Category:Magic Users Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Bandana Wearer Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Badass Normal Category:Mystical Wolves Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Spirit Evolvers Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Brother of Hero Category:Sibling Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:DigiDestined Category:Elementals Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:The Miracle Dark Elite Members Category:Loners Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion: The Search for Rarity Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Vic Mignogna Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Speedsters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Steve Staley